


The Stolen Bride

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Also mixing 17th century worldview, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Goldenqueen and papafire moments, Regalfire bromance, Runaway Bride, other ships on the way, yeah I'm a bit late on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: In an effort to escape a marriage contract, Belle finds herself stranded in a house filled with sorcerers who have some secrets of their own.





	The Stolen Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Set for the August Prompt of Runaway Bride with a bit of

The knock on the door became louder by the second as Robin screamed with each knock he will be right over.

 _The nerve of some people_ , he thought. Robin normally resided in the Royal City of the Kingdom of Lilibet but his getaway towards the Somerset province had been the one event he looked forward to for the last six months as it meant a month of hunting and spending time with old friends away from business and dramatic affairs. The knocking became frequent causing the irritated merchant to gather his pistol as his bow and arrows would not have been the best method to surprise an intruder despite being a good shot in both weapons. He opened the door ready to threaten whoever disturbed his first afternoon of peace when all of a sudden, Robin froze at seeing the visitor was not who had not expected to see.

The daughter of his godfather, Maurice Avonlea standing by his doorstep crying and disheveled wearing a partially torn wedding dress.

“Belle…what happened.” Before Robin had a chance to speak, Belle lunged at him holding his neck in a vice grip as she pressed her head towards his broad shoulders sobbing hysterically. Belle continued sobbing as Robin looked around then back down to her letting her into the house closing the door as he continued inspecting keeping his pistol close to him. He turned around seeing Belle on the sofa desperately trying to take deep breaths leaving him in a frantic state. Robin considered Belle his little sister, she was godmother to his son Roland and seeing her so small in the sofa curled up left his blood boiling.

Belle took a handkerchief she kept underneath her bosom, cleaning her eyes while trying withstand the scent of her perfume. “I’m sorry but I didn’t know if you were going to be here. I saw the light and I couldn’t think. I was supposed to marry Gaston today, but I couldn’t do it.”

“Wait what!” shocked by the news. “Back up, I’m a little bit lost. First of all, I thought were going to be staying with relative after the funeral.” Robin headed to the bar collecting the brandy getting the cups handing one to Belle who swallowed the drink as she began coughing from the liqueur burning down her throat.

“I lied, papa owed a lot of debts that it left me destitute. Gaston paid for the rest of the debt so I wouldn’t have gone to prison.  I thought he was being generous where I would have offered to worked for him to pay my debt off but it turns out Papa offered me to him in a contract stating that I will be his wife in the event of my father’s death within the next three years after my 18th birthday.”

“So now his guards are after you because you left the alter?” he presumed.

“Correct, I need to leave or at least go into hiding. He is not going to place in debtor’s prison, Gaston made it very clear I will be his wife no matter what.” She dug her nails into the dress when Robin looked behind the blinds seeing the coast was clear.

“How long do we have?”

“I don’t know.”

Taking her by the hand, Robin escorted Belle into his bedroom. “There might be some old clothes that can fit you on the top had wardrobe, Marion had some riding boots somewhere in the corner and I will prepare my horse.” He said closing the door behind her.

She nodded going into the wardrobe trying to find anything to fit her. Belle quickly took her wedding dress off throwing it to the floor shivering as she wore only her chemise. She hated that dress more than anything in the world because it was not her choice and it had been practically difficult to breathe in. It had been a miracle she was able to get from her home to the Locksley hunting lodge without fainting but the brandy had not done her any favors. Rummaging through the wardrobe, Belle found a pair of black tights, a green blouse and a brown doublet. The doublet had been a little big on her but after some lacing, it fit her reasonably along with Marion’s riding boots. It had warmed Belle’s heart to see Robin still kept Marion’s clothing despite it being three years since her passing. She remembered their wedding vividly where her one thought that evening seeing a pair so happy was if she could have the same thing.

The door knocked startled Belle away from her thoughts flinching to the back. “It’s me, are you decent? I have the horse ready.”

“Come in.” Robin entered handing Belle a small knapsack.

“Here is a map, some water and two days ration of bread. I want you to go to my home in the capital and stay there until I return. It would look suspicious if I leave immediately as some people are expecting me so lay low for at least another three days where I will make an excuse to leave back. Afterwards, we can plead your case to the king or I can get you a passage to leave the kingdom. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you so much.” They hugged one another. “You have a good friend, I can’t thank you enough.”

“We’re family, it what we do.” As they gathered the provisions, a loud knock on the door shook them.

“In the name of His Grace, Duke of Legume, I order you to open the door at once!”

“It’s the red guards!” Robin whispered at her leaving Belle to drop her items. “Leave it, just get out here. There’s a back door that they haven’t gotten to. Take the horse and run.” Belle nodded taking what was left in the bag heading out to the back door.

Robin turned around as the red guards broke his door opened grabbing him when he saw the last man coming into his house being the Duke’s personal right hand, the Sheriff of Somerset. Robin already hoped Belle was now gone if it meant the sheriff would not get his disgusting hands on her.

“Oh if it isn’t Robin of Locksley. Tell me, aren’t you tired of stealing women who do not pertain to you?” the Sheriff punched Robin hard in the face tasting the blood dripping from his nose to his upper lip.

“I didn’t steal Marion, she willingly broke the engagement. Not my fault she couldn’t stand the sight of you.” He received another punch this time in the abdomen where Robin now began to chuckle. “Losing your touch Keith? Now who did I happen to steal?’ he laughed as another punch got thrown at him

The Sheriff took a small knife from his belt aiming it straight onto Robin’s face touching his nose. “Belle of Avonlea. She was supposed to meet the Duke at the church this morning and is currently nowhere to be found.”

“I haven’t seen her. The last contact I had with her was a week ago when she sent me a letter telling me she will be leaving to Arendelle. She might be heading there, I still have the letter amongst my papers in the desk.” Robin looked back at Keith who appeared to be convinced taking the knife back into his belt.

“Sheriff!” one of the guards yelled coming out of Robin’s bedroom with Belle’s wedding dress handing it to Keith who began to sniff it. Robin rolled his eyes at Keith wishing he was free to cause some real damage to the corrupt sheriff.

Keith took the dress lowering himself towards Robin showing the dress back at him. “I never thought white was your color Locksley, although it does go well with your eyes. Last chance, where is she?”

Robin sneered struggling to get closer to Keith, “I….do…not…know…what…you are talking about.” Laughing Keith as he received another punch to the abdomen giving Robin the opportunity to kick the sheriff towards the legs.

Keith got up still yelling in pain slapping Robin hard across the face. “I’m sure our gracious Duke will love to hear your explanation.” Retaining his composure snapping to the other guards for their orders, Take him to the dungeon for further questioning.” The guards dragged Robin who left his lodge without a struggle. Seeing how his horse was out of sight, Robin sighed a bit of relief over Belle would have been a long distance away from the village.

88888888

Belle rode the horse not looking back or even at her surroundings. The second Robin told her go, she refused to stay and find out what had occurred becoming unknown to any certainty if Robin was still alive. She thought of Roland, a small child now without any parents even though he had Robin’s younger brother, Will and his wife Anastasia along with a vast family from Marion’s side who would give Roland a noble title when he turns of age, it still wouldn’t be the same.

Belle had not wanted to think about it any longer as the horse now began to grow tired from their riding. She stopped the horse when they headed to a pond allowing the animal to rest while she took off her boots stretching her legs into the cool water.

“Since I lost the map, we will just need to get instructions within the next town. Someone might be able to help us if Gaston hasn’t placed my face in wanted posters.” She turned around finding the horse eating grass completely disinterested in what she had to say leaving her to chuckle. “Great I am talking to a horse now; I have officially lost my mind.”

Splashing some water, Belle welcomed the cool feeling pressed upon her cheek. She lay down on the grass enjoying the breeze with her face touching against the dandelions. The exertions of the day led Belle to slowly become drowsy. She got up taking her knapsack clinging towards her to fashion it as a pillow. She lay down seeing the clouds starting to form as the breeze continued to increase her drowsy state.

  _Please let me have my adventure._ Belle repeated to herself until her eyes were so heavy that sleep over took her.

Some time later, Belle woke up finding it was now pitch night and the horse drinking from the water. To her delight, nothing was stolen but they were still missing some provision and needing directions towards her destination.

Gathering her shoes, Belle got up cleaning herself and hopped on top of the horse. “You know, I didn’t get a chance to catch your name.” She contemplated a few names when one struck her fancy. “How about Philippe?”

The horse whinnied clapping his hoof to the left.

“Philippe it is then. Come on….”

They continued riding through the forest until she heard the thunder clapping.

“Perfect, we need to find shelter quickly.” The rain emerged increasing the wind leaving Philippe to become nervous as Belle tried to see the road ahead of her. She had no protection during the storm as the raindrops continued prickling into her skin. It also had not helped now she was hearing a growling sound similar to wolves causing Philippe to become startled increasing his galloping without any certain am towards the road nearly hitting some trees on the way.

“Philippe, please stop. Wait a minute!” Holding on to the reigns, Belle took control of the horse but he continued becoming frantic until Belle lost control of the reigns falling out of the horse landing to the ground. Phillipe nibbled on her hair causing Belle to wake up when she raised her head seeing a large iron gate looking further to find it holding a desolate looking castle. Quickly holding onto Philippe, Belle walked towards the gate successfully opening it to find there was a stable close by for Philippe to find shelter.

“Stay here until I get back, promise?” Smiling at the horse, Belle closed the barn lock going into the front steps of the castle quickly knocking the door. “Hello, is there anyone in here?”

There was no answer only the door had been able to be opened like the gate. She walked in to see the castle foyer also gave a desolate look expect Belle had problems finding it to be certain since everything was dark.

“Hello is there anyone here?” she yelled again hearing her voice echoing through the corridors.

 _“Gina, there’s a girl in the castle.”_ A voice whispered through the halls.

 _“Keep quiet, maybe she’ll go away.”_ Said another voice.

“I don’t mean to intrude but I lost my way from the main road. I placed my horse in the barn and I thought I was possible to stay and weather out the storm.” She shouted louder walking towards the corridor.

Belle continued getting a strange vibe from the surroundings that left her more chilled than the rain outside. She became delighted to see a living room with a fire lit, a table filled with an assortment of cheese, fruits and meats along with and a nice chair in close proximity.

“Oh thank you” whispering to herself, Belle ran to the fire warming herself up while getting rid of her wet garments leaving on just her just her chemise. She hurriedly picked up a plate of some food, drinking a bit of the honeywine offered to her.  Not eating much the past few weeks, Belle accepted the meal with open arms enjoying the fire as she lay down on the soft couch.

“I wonder who does live here? They must know their home isn’t exactly screaming inviting with the gargoyles in front. Although I am sure they wouldn’t mind if I helped myself, maybe I can leave a note before I leave to give them my thanks. Hopefully the rain stops soon.”

Taking another glass of the wine, Belle scanned the room finding it to be the most inviting of the entire castle from her limited observations. There were knickknacks around the fireplace of various assortments; the table close by held a lovely tea set even with available sugar and fresh milk. There were a few painting of angels, one with a beautiful woman wearing a purple gown and one pertaining to a family of cherubs that Belle laughed at seeing the cherubs dancing together in the meadow. Each of the furniture were of pink and white furnishings all softer than the last with gold etchings in most of the ordainments.

Next to the fireplace, Belle noticed at the spinning wheel set towards the side appearing to be placed for a later date. On closer inspection, the spinning wheel looked used as it was one of the few parts in the room to have been free of dust.

 _Who still uses spinning wheels? Perhaps it is a family heirloom._  Belle sat on the spinning wheel playing with the large wheel seeing he spool now spinning a gold thread. She looked to find there had not been any thread to have caused the spool until she touched the back of the wheel finding the straw and a few bags of gold thread at least 100 feet from what she could gather. Belle looked into the bag taking a thread placing it into the light discovering the thread to be real gold.

 “How dare you steal from me?!” A huge force attacked Belle throwing her towards the side putting down the fire. Looking behind her to the shadow, Belle began gasping at the sight of the monstrous silhouette fearing the worse as she turned around.

 


End file.
